


Гончие псы Сибуи

by naid



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to jotting and Nika Darkness for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Гончие псы Сибуи

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jotting and Nika Darkness for their help and support.

Свет струится из витрин, окон, уличных фонарей. Яркие вспышки окрашивают блестящий снег в синий, зеленый, желтый, искры переливаются, сменяя оттенки. Люди идут с покупками, упаковка подарков соперничает в красочности с расцвеченным белым. Толпа густеет с каждой минутой, но никто не замечает игроков, никто с ними не сталкивается.  
Снежная пелена опускается к земле, пряча здания в мутной сумеречной вате. Небоскребы уходят вверх, образуя трапеции стенок, асфальт становится дном, линии электропередач и разноцветные гирлянды перечерчивают сероватую плоскость крышки. Кария смотрит на сработавшую западню с одобрением.  
Есть много способов призвать Шум, и все они отталкиваются от образов в сознании. Сила важна, конечно, только она — не главное. А здесь пока хватает изящества, да и мощи не занимать. Реальность выгибается под волей новичка как раскаленное стекло.

— Как насчет небольшого пари? — спрашивает Кария. Ему хочется проверить, насколько Минамимото способен к импровизациям. Раздавить парочку внизу сейчас — легче легкого.  
— Игра в частных производных? — Минамимото ухмыляется краешком рта, показывая слишком белый клык. — Какие правила?  
— О, — тянет Кария, — они элементарны. Используй ловушку по-другому, и я угощу тебя обедом. Убьешь их прежним способом — обедаем за твой счёт.  
Желтые глаза Шо сужаются; он оглядывает поле для маневров, его ухмылка плавно становится злой зубастой улыбкой.  
— Принято.

Минамимото провожает взглядом прямые, делящие пространство на неравные части, дробящие реальность. Так много углов, так мало округлых линий. Это ему на руку.  
Там, где два луча пересекаются примерно под 130 градусов, он останавливает взгляд, фокусируясь на идее.  
 _Тощие, гладкие, скользящие меж реальностей, тянутся к чистоте, стремятся разбить, сломать, нарезать нежные тела угловатыми фигурами…_  
Воздух вибрирует от его мыслей, клубится туманная дымка. Плоские тени собираются вместе. Вырисовывается голова не то пса, не то волка, трайбал-завитки все до единого заканчиваются шипами, хаотично расползаются дальше вдоль стеклянной стены, формируют замкнутый силуэт. Загораются хищные красные глаза. Собакоподобная тварь смотрит по сторонам, выбирает. Ей видны только намеченные жертвы — и ещё тот, кто позвал сюда, вытянул в мир изломанных контуров. Но он — свой, стоит вне зла и добра, не ведает морали, на него нападать ни к чему. Минамимото щелкает пальцами, спуская Шум с невидимого поводка.  
Траектория прыжка — еще один зигзаг; серая молния разрезает небо, когти вскрывают человеческую оболочку, уничтожают сложную гармонию изгибов и пропорций. Ещё пара секунд, и дело сделано. Повторный щелчок превращает ненужное больше орудие убийства в белый шум, лишая навязанной формы.

Люди не видят распластанного игрока, но невольно обходят его стороной. Никто не задерживается в мягком конусе фонарного света, не ловит на ладонь снежинку, стоя в искрящейся пелене — как любит делать Шо, вминая каблуки в ломти темного мяса и пачкая алой кровью подошвы. Скоро выживший напарник растворится в статике, и тогда за ним в небытие последует труп. Не останется ни одного отпечатка, и горожане снова будут беспечно шагать по всему тротуару, отгородившись невежеством от ужаса.

Минамимото смотрит на изуродованное тело с веселым любопытством, затем фыркает, сцепляет руки в замок, разминает пальцы и бросает, отворачиваясь:  
— Слишком просто.  
Кария обводит леденец кончиком языка, как привык это делать в раздумьях, и спокойно глядит интересному новичку вслед. Пожалуй, он и в Гончих ненадолго задержится.

**Author's Note:**

> Grunge Wolf = Hound of Tindalos


End file.
